


Squabbleshipping Shorts

by Ellepige



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shorts, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepige/pseuds/Ellepige
Summary: A collection of Jack/Crow smut ficlets. There might be more of this in the future.





	1. Point of view

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.. I guess I take it as a challenge and as a reason to practise writing smut.  
> Feel free to suggest scenes or kinks in the comments below and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack appreciates the small things in life.

"You're adorable," Jack all but coos. He hasn't even shucked off his throusers, instead he went straight for his lover's clothes, pulling and pushing them off of Crow's body with impatience.  
"S-Shut up," Crow demands, kicks his thin legs against the clean sheets and scrambles upwards, so he can rest his shoulders against the headboard. All to get a better view of his king, of this beautiful man that's half sprawled, his arms entangled with Crows legs, his broad hands, almost unblemished by hard work, taking gentle hold of the smaller man's hips.  
Maybe he should feel trapped like this, maybe this possessive embrace should scare him, but it doesn't. He trusts Jack. Trust is something that is hard-earned in the Satellite, something you can't give away freely. But what can't he give for Jack, for this stupid manchild with his bright smile and his warm hugs that feel like home?  
Jack shoots him one of his unbearably cocky grins before he tilts his head. Warm breath caresses Crow's skin, makes his dick twitch in anticipation.  
"I would've guessed you're a grower, but..."  
"Got a problem, Jack?" The hotshot snaps before rolling his eyes. He knows his body, he knows he's small... comparatively. Not only in height. His hard cock fits in the palm of Jack's hand. It's fine with him, he's not self-conscious, not at all. It's just... annoying, nothing else. Hastily, he reaches for the golden hair of his lover, not sure if he wants to push him away or pull him closer. In the end, he just combs through the thick locks while he tries not to get uncomfortable with Jack's staring.  
"It's cute."  
"Oh, great."  
"Nah, I mean, really. It's adorable." Jack's tongue is wet and hot against Crow's silky skin and it rips a rough groan from the redhead's throat. "Fun to play with, too." Humid breath ghosts over the sensitive skin of his cock, then further down to his balls. Crow assumes he will never understand his lover's obsession with his scrawny body, but he can't help but appreciate the feel of slightly stubbly cheeks and moist lips against his crotch.  
"Fuck, Jack."  
The former champion nuzzles Crow's sparse pubic hair, sighing contentedly before he looks up at the hotshot with a confident grin. Despite his almost worshipping position, there is no trace of submission in the king's movements, hell, he even manages to look fucking graceful as he laps a searing hot trail up the small, but very excited cock in front of his face.  
"You're perfect... So good for me."  
And then, Jack's mouth surrounds Crow's cock and all he can do is moan and buck up into the wet heat until he feels his lover's lips meet the base of his dick. He curses the skilled tongue that rubs over his exposed glans, the tip of it toying with the small slit. It's almost mind-numbingly pleasant and Crow hisses so he doesn't whine.  
From the mischievous glint in his eyes, Jack is far from done.


	2. New jewellery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow decides to have a subtle outfit change. Jack is interested.
> 
> (Don't tell me Crow doesn't have more piercings than those ridiculous earrings!)

The smell of steamed vegetables and fried eggs wafts through the small, crammed kitchen. It's a simple meal, but it's healthy and not too expensive, two things that are important to Crow, who takes care of their combined budget. Yusei is half asleep, resting his forehead on his arms which lie on the table. His hands are grimy and he is still wearing the oil-stained overall he works in. It's been a long day for him. Jack on the other hand seems less exhausted, he struts past the tired mechanic and towards Crow's workplace, his silly, self-assured smile on his lips.  
Rolling his eyes, the redhead shifts his attention back to the sunny-side-up eggs in the pan.  
"Forget it. No extras for you," he grumbles, knowing too well that Jack hopes for a treat as he usually does when he enters the kitchen. More often than not, Crow is soft-hearted enough to indulge him a little, so he knows it's practically his fault.  
"Oh, don't be like that," Jack whines, a bit too close for comfort and then a pair of strong, inquisitive hands sneak under the stiff fabric of Crow's apron. Long, surprisingly strong fingers (how did that guy get so strong when he slacks all day!?) rub over the thinner material of his sleeveless shirt. His first instinct is to melt into the touch, but Yusei is right there and it's weird and they can't do that and he's supposed to be the reasonable one of them.  
"Not now," he snaps, tries to turn around, but is stopped in his tracks as Jack steps closer and pushes him against the kitchen counter.  
"I've been waiting for this all day," the blonde mutters, almost inaudible. The bastard's aware that Yusei might hear them. From the bulge that Crow can feel against his lower back, it does not bother the king too much. His fingers clench harder around the handle of his spatula, he can see his knuckles protrude wanly against the tan skin of his hands.  
"You know I can see your new jewellery through that shirt, right?" Jack continues and his hands cup Crow's pectorals, squeeze them, not hard enough to hurt, but still roughly. The redhead bites his lips to stifle a moan, tries his hardest not to lean into the familiar touch even though he wants to arch his back and coax Jack to keep going. It's wrong. They can't do that, not when their best friend is sitting only a few feet away and might hear everything.  
"Stop." It sounds more like a plea than Crow had intended to.  
"You switched from barbells to rings, right?" Jack's fingertips brush gently past the tiny metal rings, and this small touch is almost enough to do Crow in there and then. "Better for pulling, hm?" The next caress is a bit more intense, the dull edge of the blonde's fingernail catches the curve of the ring through the shirt, applying enough pressure to make the hotshot groan and curse under his breath.  
"Fuck, I love how sensitive you are here," Jack chuckles, repeats the movement that has Crow squirming before he catches one ring between his thumb and index finger and _twists_.  
"Ah!" The kitchen tool drops to the ground as Crow's hands flee to cover his traitorous mouth, but Jack just chuckles and licks along the shell of his ear. He hates it. He hates how his cock presses uncomfortably against the hard counter, hates how erect and eager his nipples push against the caressing fingers of his lover, he hates how weak he is to this man and his whims.  
"My.. my... I tend to forget what a little painslut you are," Jack mocks and presses a kiss to the crook of Crow's neck. "Did you set this up to tease me?" They both know he didn't. But it doesn't matter, not in this game they're playing. By now, Jack is almost constantly pulling the piercings in varying intensity, just stopping every now and then to rub the sore nipples, even though the rough fabric between his hands and Crow's skin only makes it worse.  
"I wonder if I could make you cum just from having your nipples teased," the blonde muses as another hard flick makes Crow keen from overstimulation. He shakes his head, then nods, because hell, Jack could probably make him orgasm with words alone and he's not in the mood to deny this simple fact.  
"Uhm..." The sound of Yusei stirring makes him freeze.  
"Something... smells burnt here," the mechanic remarks and there is no way that he didn't hear them. Jack laughs as he lets go of Crow's chest.  
"Oh, yeah. Seems like we got a little carried away." From what it feels like, Crow is pretty sure his face is crimson right now and he shoves his silly lover away to take the pan off of the cooktop with trembling hands.  
"Oh, hah... Suppose that can happen." Curse Yusei and his way of understanding whatever is revealed to him. It doesn't make their shared meal of vegetables and burnt eggs less mortifying, especially since Crow's nipples are still so tender and sensitive that even the touch of his shirt is almost unbearable. Good guy Yusei just pretends not to notice, while Jack grins like a cat that got the cream and Crow knows that he couldn't wish for better and more annoying flatmates.


	3. Taking care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Jack is in the mood to take care of his little bird. More often than not, it seems like he knows best what his lover needs.

"I want to take care of you."  
Crow's first reaction is to burst into laughter, much to Jack's dismay.  
"C'mon, you can't take care of yourself, how do you think you can take care of me?"  
The blonde manages to put on a straight face as he props himself up on one elbow. He pushes the blanket around until he's comfortable, and only then he continues.  
"You know I can take care of you. I'm great at stuff like this."  
"If you were a little bit less full of yourself and your bullshit..."  
"Oh, what do you know, huh?"  
"Obviously more than you do, Jack. Plus, I have to listen to you all day long."  
"Shut up."  
Warm hands cup Crow's face and then he's pulled into a tight embrace, one that's almost suffocating. Suddenly, he realises that, despite their petty squabbling, Jack is serious in what he said earlier. It's the redhead's undoing, as it always is. No matter how hard he tries, he can't deny Jack anything, especially not when the self-proclaimed king is so sweet and considerate for once.

Crow hesitates just long enough to encourage Jack to continue, fingertips dig into the tense muscles of his back, press into them, then stroke down, down his spine and across his ribcage. It hurts, but it also feels good, almost instantly inducing a feeling of relaxation. No matter how often Crow claims that Jack is good for nothing except maybe racing and card games, he does have skilled hands. He seems to know where to touch just by instinct.  
"That's good, isn't it?" The smaller man scowls, but only Jack's shoulder can see his expression. Of course it's good, but does that idiot really need the recognition?  
"Yeah... That's nice... Just relax for me." Warm palms rub over the small of Crow's back, thumbs push into the slightly softer flesh of his sides. As usual, Jack provides his own recognition, makes sure at least he appreciates what he's doing. It's fine, Crow does not mind and it saves him the effort to talk and encourage Jack himself. It feels good. For now, he doesn't have to worry about a thing, all he has to do is stay calm and let Jack do this.

Softly, the blonde starts undressing him, kissing and nipping at the skin he bares to the air. It makes Crow shiver, because even though they know each other so well, he feels exposed like this, as if he bares more than his skin, scars and blemishes, to his lover. And Jack? Jack just appreciates it. He looks up as if asking for permission, then he closes his lips around one of Crow's pierced nipples, nibbles at the small piece of jewellery. His breath is hot and humid against equally heated skin and for a second, the hotshot is glad that the blonde's hands grab the sides of his torso, gently, but not too gently holding him in place.  
"You're perfect," his king murmurs, and no, he isn't, but it still feels so awfully good to be told that he is. Crow inhales, but his protest is cut off by a heated kiss, soft, warm lips against his own, and then a tongue that slides into his mouth, curious and bold. He can taste Jack as their spit mingles, and he forgets what he was about to say as brazen fingers knead his muscles while their kiss robs him off his breath.

"Let me take care of you," Jack demands once more, his features unusually hard and stern as he speaks. Slightly agape, the redhead nods, then he relaxes against the clean bedsheets.  
"I love you," the former champion continues to speak, then he presses his lips against the shorter man's jaw. "And I love how you taste. Love your scent. The feeling of your skin against mine." His hands resume their lazy wandering, stroke over Crow's chest and then down to his stomach and Jack's lips follow suit, stopping every now and then to caress another spot. The crook of his neck. His jugular vein. His clavicle. By the time the warm lips reach his sternum, Crow is already quivering with anticipation.  
"Ain't I the luckiest bastard on this fucking planet? You're so gorgeous... All of you for me to explore." Strong hands take hold of his hipbones as Jack starts to grind against his body. He can feel his erection through the fabric of their pants and his mouth starts to water at the thought of it. Jack is... quite impressive and Crow is happy to indulge in this fact.

"Come on," the redhead grouches. He does not want to wait any longer, he wants to feel his lover inside of him and he wants that now, but apparently, Jack has other plans. His tongue travels further down the scrawny body of the smaller man, dips into his navel for a second. Finally, Crow's pants are opened and pulled down and Jack grins at the cock straining against the fabric of his lover's underwear.  
"Already so worked up?" the blonde man teases. Slowly, he moves down even further, but instead of the touch Crow longs for so desperately, he only feels the mattress shift slightly. Gently, Jack peels off his socks and pants, then he reaches for his boxers, pulling them off in one swift movement.  
"Fuck... you should see yourself like this. You're so hot, I can barely contain myself."  
"Then don't," the hotshot snaps and all but glares at his lover, who smiles brightly enough to make it evident that this is what he is trying to provoke since the beginning.  
"What was that?" Jack asks slowly while his hand paws at the smooth inside of Crow's thigh.  
"Don't hold back. Damn, fuck me already." Good thing he isn't shy, or at least not when it comes to sex. Compliments are something entirely different, they are harder to deal with, even though they feel amazing and warm him in a weird, emotional way he can't really explain.

"I'll fuck you soon enough, but I want to enjoy this. Not that I'm not enjoying it usually," for a second, the silly Jack he knows and loves so dearly shines though as he hurries to point that out, "but I want to take my time today. Make you feel really good. You deserve that." His gaze is so honest and sincere that Crow can't help but believe him. He never feels like it. He isn't as good a duelist as Yusei and Jack are, he struggles to make enough money for them to live a decent life, whatever he does, it never feels like it's enough. But for some reason, it is enough for Jack to love him unconditionally. This is more than plain desire, this is the real thing. He is high on that insight.

His lover has taken hold of his knee in the meantime, he mouths at the tender skin of the inside of his thigh, slowly, tantalizingly upwards, until his hair tickles his loin. A warm, wet tongue laps at his balls, wetting the sensitive skin, suckling on it until Crow writhes to get away from the torturously soft ministrations. Jack's hands, big and strong and as gentle as the rest of him, stroke and knead at the redhead's thighs, then he pushes Crow's left leg up. The smaller man groans, ready to complain about how he was being treated but his thoughts slip as the hot, lightly rough tounge slides even lower, licking over his exposed hole. Jack, the bridge of his nose pressed against the underside of Crow's sac, chuckles. That cocky bastard has the audacity to be amused by the small moan that has somehow slipped from the hotshot's lips, despite the position he's in right now.  
"Oh, f-fuck you," the redhead swears and reaches down blindly to grab a fistful of blonde hair.

It only seems to encourage the other man, he can almost feel the grin on Jack's lips as he presses another kiss to his twitching entrance. He busies himself, really starts to indulge with broad, hot licks and small, teasing flicks that leave his muscle quivering and eager. He wants more.  
Slowly, as if he's having trouble to tear himself away from the task, Jack leans back to press a small kiss on the base of Crow's painfully hard cock. With the same audacity he always posesses, his fingers move down and pull Crow's meager asscheeks apart. Whatever the king sees, it seems to please him, as his smile widens even more.  
"God, even your asshole is perfect. I can't wait to fuck you," the blonde mutters. And while some little voice in the back of his head insists that he has to be mortified because his lover just licked him down there and is now watching his already ridiculously aroused body, with precum dripping from the tip of his helplessly devoted dick, he can't help but smile back. Because it's genuine. He does not understand why Jack sees him this way, but he knows that he means what he says.  
The blonde lets his grip slip, instead he pushes his fingers against the slick skin, patiently easing in the first digit. It's only his fingertip, slim and long, but Crow is so wound up that the intrusion feels huge. Not unpleasantly big, it's far from too much, in fact, he wants, needs more, but it's still intense. Intimate.  
While Jack kisses the precum from his fluttering stomach, he pushes in further, curiously searching, rubbing over Crow's insides until he finds the smaller man's prostate. Crow isn't sure if Jack can tell he's found it because it actually feels different or if he follows the cues he gets from him, heavy pants and broken sounding pleas. The hotshot is too far gone to care about keeping his composure, instead, he bucks his hips, feels his hard cock bob up and against the fabric of Jack's shirt, not enough friction to help with his need, but enough to kindle his desire even further.

"Jack, please... please, I.. hnngh..."  
"You sound so beautiful, Crow," the man on top of him croons and rewards his begging with an elusive kiss on his glans.  
"S-Stop babbl-oh, fuck! Damn, Jack..." The trails off, almost whining while he tries to wiggle his hips invitingly. His efforts are rewarded by another finger, accompanied with the sound of a lube bottle being opened and closed again. The digit goes in smoothly, slightly cold with the lubricant that makes the whole ordeal easier.  
"Shh.. Relax. Remember, I'll take care of you today," Jack mutters and despite himself, Crow feels his muscles relaxing, as if his body knows better when it is time to let go. Allow Crow to be taken care of.

"Just like that. Yeah... that's good." The fingers inside him twist, move against each other, slowly, thoroughly working his entrance open. "You're gorgeous. Damn." The taller man's voice is husky, betraying the effect this scene has on him and his own resolve. He wants this.  
He wants Crow, spread out, writhing on the slightly damp sheets. And he tells him about it.  
"God, I waited so long for this. Been thinking about you all day long. You're so hot, so soft around my fingers. I love you. I love the sounds you make. I love your skin. Your taste on my lips." He continues, the free hand coming up to rub over sweat-slick skin. Meanwhile, Crow stares at the ceiling, tries his hardest not to scream and beg for more or just cry because it feels so good. Not only physically. He is mildly suprised as the fingers withdraw and the blunt, thick tip of Jack's cock nudges at his already slightly gaping hole. They slide together easily, as if their bodies were molded for each other. Crow hisses at the slight stretch, but it's not painful at all, it just feels full and warm and right. The sensation kindles something besides his almost mindless lust, a feeling that makes his cheeks heat up and his heart beat against the confines of his ribcage.  
It's love. He knows it. Knows that Jack probably feels the same as Crow wraps his trembling legs around the taller man's hip and rocks into the familiar rhythm.  
The 'thank you' he breathes against the skin of his lover's neck goes unheard, but that is fine. They use so many words, they don't need them to communicate the basics.


	4. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Jack and Crow cut a deal. It's for their mutual enjoyment.

"Wait."  
Jack whines, but obeys, stills his movement. There is still the slightes tremble in his thighs, but Crow decides to forgive this. For now. Maybe, if he needs another despotic reason to discipline his lover some more, he might come back to dwell on that topic, but now is not the time for even more pressure.  
They sit on the worn, but comfortable chair in the corner of their living room, some warm light filters through the curtains, but only Crow can see it. Jack is blindfolded, a neat piece of cloth blocks his sight. Nevertheless, his face is tilted towards where he can hear Crow speak, he seems so eager to listen that it's almost unlike him. Long, slender fingers twitch against the armrest as the redhead moves, cants his hips just a little to take Jack's cock even deeper. They've been doing this for a while now. It's harder on Jack, mainly because Crow has made sure to edge him a few times before he grew impatient and took his share of the taller man's perfect dick, but the tight cock ring his helping him to stay hard.   
"You remember our deal, don't you?"  
There isn't even a second of hesitation, Jack nods. He gets like this if he is teased. Pliant, almost puppy-eager. One doesn't get this side of Jack out with harsh words or punishment, he reacts far better to suggestions and praise. And he's an overachiever, like in any other area of his life.  
"I can't hear you..." With a grin, Crow pinches one of the blonde's pink nipples, rubs it just hard enough to be mildly unpleasant. Jack's cock inside of him twitches and the whole strong, lean body arches into the touch.  
"Yes. Yes, I do remember, of course," the former champion babbles hastily, almost as if he's trying to compensate for his earlier mistake. "I'm not allowed to cum until you did."  
"That's correct," Crow muses. "What a smart boy you are. You're willing to keep that promise, right?"  
Another eager nod, then a hushed, croaked 'yes'.  
"You know how I plan to cum tonight?" Crow chuckles at the shiver that shakes Jack's body at the implication of the time. It's only noon right now, though he isn't sure how long time stretches in the lust-meddled mind of the man at his mercy. He rolls his hips once more, strokes his cock lazily, just once, to ease the building pressure.   
"No.." It sounds like a question, like Jack isn't sure if he's allowed to ask.  
"I'll tell you, Jack," the hotshot decides to release Jack of the uncertainty. "You still feel that nice little plug I gave you, right? The one that stretches you right now as I use that beautiful cock of yours?"  
"Of.. of course, yeah." Even under the blindfold, he can see the blush spreading over his lover's pale cheeks.  
"Does it feel good?"  
The blush deepens and so does Crow's grin.  
"Y-Yeah." He can't control himself, leans in and kisses Jack. They draw the kiss out, soft and caring, reassuring because Crow knows too well that his lover needs this.  
"What do you think... Why did I make you wear that plug?" He whispers against Jack's lips, then licks over the soft, rosy flesh. "Why do I insist you stretch your slutty little hole?" Crow huffs as he feels the stuttering breath against his face. Silence falls between them.  
It almost becomes uncomfortable as Jack finally answers. The blush has spread, tints his chest and shoulders, his neck, even his forehead.  
"B-because you want to fuck me?" As if he needs to guess.  
"That's right. And you want me to fuck you, right? Show you how good it feels. I believe you crave this, don't you?" He pauses, pets Jacks damp hair as he nods. "I can't wait to feel you. You'll be the best little fucktoy," he groans, slowly grinding down on Jack's cock again. As if it's jut an aftertought, Crow adds: "You already are."  
Jack moans, at his words or the stimulation, he can't tell, but it's lovely and sends a shiver down his spine. The hotshot claws at his beloved's upper arm, searching for purchase. "Such an eager toy... So good for me. Perfect."


End file.
